Sadness
by Ashynarr
Summary: Walker-friend doesn't smile much anymore. His voice is slow and quiet too. I wonder what's making him so sad lately? (Oneshot, implied death, limited animal POV)


Sadness (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Walker-friend doesn't smile much anymore. His voice is slow and quiet too. I wonder what's making him so sad lately?

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: implied death, limited animal POV

((So yet another suicidal!America fic came under scrutiny of myself and my friend this weekend, and we agreed that it was... lacking, in terms of really drawing out the right feelings. At some point during our discussion I pointed out how it felt more like an outsider's POV than first person, and from there we somehow got to discussing how interesting it would be to actually see it from an unusual POV.

For example, his whale.

And thus this was born.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Walker-Friend came in quietly today. He looked like he was thinking hard. I greeted him the way I always do, and he startled like he hadn't seen me. Once he noticed me he smiled, returning the greeting before starting to talk about his other walker friends.

We played in the water together for a short time before he had to go. I was sad that it was shorter than he usually stayed. He laughed and pet me, saying he'd be back soon. I hope so. Grey-One doesn't like coming in the water, and Kind-Walker doesn't visit anymore. The other walkers don't like playing at all, which is sad.

~0~

Today he came in and sat down on the edge of the pool without talking. His legs kicked back and forth slowly, and he wasn't looking at me. I nudged him a bit, curious, which made him look up and smile. His smile wasn't as big as usual.

He gave me a hug, burying his face into my side. After that he pulled away, talking about his walker gathering – 'meeting'. He sounded less happy about it than usual. I thought he should play more - he's always happier after we play. I told him that. He laughed and agreed.

Today was a good day.

~0~

Walker-Friend said his boss is angry at him. He says his people are angry at him to. Why would anyone be angry with him? He's nice and play with me and smiles a lot for everyone.

Well... he doesn't smile as much as he used to. Maybe they want his smile back. But getting angry doesn't make him smile – silly walkers. They should play with him more. He said they don't like to play. I think that is sad.

He says he's going away for a while. I don't like his 'meetings' – they take him away for days and days, and it gets very lonely without anyone to play with.

~0~

Walker-Friend looked thinner today. He said he was on a 'diet'. I think that this 'diet' is silly, because how can you get big and strong without lots and lots of food? He says he doesn't need it. Walkers are strange.

He got tired faster today. He said it's because he didn't sleep much. I think it's because he forgot to eat lunch. I could hear his belly from across the pool! Hopefully he doesn't stay on this 'diet' for too long.

~0~

Walker-Friend cried today. He didn't say anything, just hid his face on my side and sobbed for a long time. After a long time he pulled away, wiping at his face. He said he was sorry, and that things would get better soon.

Maybe that means Nice-Walker and the others will come and play with us again? That would be nice.

~0~

Today I saw scratches all over his arms. When I tried to look at them he laughed sadly and said the cat was mad at him. I thought it wasn't very nice of the cat. Next time I see Grey-One I'll tell him to make sure the cat knows I don't like it. The Grey-One is nice like that.

His belly growled again. He stopped playing with me early. I hummed sadly and retreated to the deep end of my pool.

~0~

Walker-Friend has been gone for a long time now. Grey-One says he's at another meeting, and that Walker-Friend should be home soon.

The news made me happy. I swam a few laps and accidentally got Grey-One wet. He wasn't very happy. I apologized. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the day.

~0~

Walker-Friend looks sick. He didn't play with me at all today, just sat nearby and talked. He doesn't smile much anymore. His voice is slow and quiet too. I wonder what's making him so sad lately?

He said he's felt really tired lately but that 'soon everything will be better'. He's said that for a long time. I don't think it's true anymore. He doesn't seem to think so either. I wonder why he says it if it's not true.

Grey-One said he doesn't eat at all lately. I hope Walker-Friend gets better soon. It's almost time for my visit to the ocean, and he always gets so sad when he can't come to see me off.

~0~

Walker-Friend came by today. He seemed very sad even though he was smiling. He gave me a hug and told me he'd miss me a lot. Is he going on another trip? I wish I could go with him.

He told me to tell Grey-One that he didn't blame him for anything and that he was 'doing everyone a favor'. He talked for a long time. He told me to say hello to the other whales for him. Then he left.

I did another lap, then settled down. It was awfully lonely without anyone to play with.

~0~

Walker-Friend hasn't come by in a long time. Other walkers came by today, but they didn't stop to talk or play. They all looked really sad too. I wonder why?

Grey-One says Walker-Friend is gone. I asked him where. He didn't respond. Strange.

I wonder...

~0~

Grey-One put me back in ocean. Walker-Friend didn't come to wave me off. Maybe he'll be here when I get back?

...I hope so.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...yeah. Not normally my cup of tea (since I don't see Al as suicidal), but...

Sometimes I just need to give something a try.


End file.
